Results in recent research suggest that genetic and biologic factor may greatly influence the regulation of mood and the development of major depressive episodes in psychiatric patients. The objectives of these studies are to characterize neurotransmitter function in depressed patients in the ill and/or well state to better understand the biology of depressive disorders.